


Miracles.

by EmmyGreene



Series: Opening Lines. [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, Beth Lives, Cliche, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Happy, House Cleaning, Miracles, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Based on the opening line to John Greene's Paper Towns- 'The way I figure it, everyone gets a miracle'A bit of happily ever after, it would have been this way if TPTB hadn't killed Beth off fluff. Also inspired by the fact all the other happy couples got a shower scene together ;)





	Miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> Somedays it just really kicks you in the guts that she's gone. Sometimes you just need to escape into a fantasy land of happily ever after and what could have been. I cannot tell you how much I enjoy writing these two when I'm not trying to fit them into a bigger story :)

_“The way I figure it, everyone gets a miracle”_

**Paper Towns, John Green.**

 

 _‘There can be miracles, when you believe, though hope is frail, it’s hard to kill’_ Beth was singing as she scrubbed the grout on the bathroom floor.

‘What’re ya singin’ cinderella?’ Daryl asked as he entered the room.

She blushed ‘It’s from this old movie we used to watch in Sunday school... the Prince of Egypt...its about Moses’.

He pulled a face. ‘Dunno it’

‘Splitting the Red Sea, Hebrews fleeing from Egypt’

‘That Moses’ Daryl said with a smirk. She threw her wet rag at him then stood up to empty the bleach from the bucket and continued signing.

‘Lotsa miracles in that song’ he remarked, propping himself against the vanity.

‘Lotsa miracles in the Bible’ she said it almost tongue-in-cheek. ‘Not so much here though, it’d be a miracle if someone else took a turn cleanin’ the bathroom’ she said, rinsing out the sponge she’d used to clean the floors.

‘an’ miss the chance to see you on yer knees like that?’ he said with a wink, causing her to blush. She loved when he was light hearted like this.

‘If I’m going to clean this bathroom, I’m going to be the first to enjoy a nice long, mud and guts free shower’ she said as she began to strip her clothes off.  

He touched her lightly on the forehead, his thumb skimming the place where long ago a bullet had brushed her skull, unbelievably missing her and causing only surface damage to her skin ‘I think that might have been your miracle’ he said.

She began to run the water and noticed he was unbuttoning his shirt too.

‘You’re wrong’ she said then walked in under the large shower head, ‘that was just luck.’

He followed in behind her and lent down to kiss her then wrapped his arms around her, letting the water flow over both of them.

‘You are’ she whispered lowly.

She stood back and reached for the shampoo, then handed it to him. He knew the routine by now and got to work lathering it into her hair.

He hadn’t acknowledged her words so she spoke again. ‘I think about it sometimes, how you’re the great miracle of my life’

He grunted ‘You sure about that?’

She nodded.

‘When you showed up, I was terrified of you, this pissed off redneck who wouldn’t talk to anyone’ she felt his hands leave her hair so she tilted her neck to rinse the shampoo.

‘Then, when everyone else gave up on Carol’s daughter, I watched you keep tryin’ to find her. And I started to see things differently. Then time went on and everyone acted like Rick was our leader but I always thought you were more valuable than him’ she picked up the conditioner and handed it to him. She’d told him some of this before and she undoubtedly would again, she loved to talk about their love story. ‘That night I saw you feeding Judith, that’s when I knew you were some kind of miracle. It just took me a little longer to realise you were mine.’

He leaned around her to whisper in her ears ‘I’m yours, always’.

‘I know’ she replied, holding up her left hand and nodding pointedly at the wedding ring he’d slipped onto it last week without saying a word. That was Daryl and she was used to it. He wasn’t always good with words, terrible at large gestures and never was he ever going to say wedding vows in public but he gave her that ring and she knew what he meant.

She thought that was the end of it, this talk about miracles. Until later that night just before she fall asleep. The lights were out and she thought he’d already drifted off until he whispered her name.

‘You awake?’ he asked.

She nodded, he couldn’t see it but he felt it against the pillows. He reached out to wrap his arms around her.

‘Been thinkin’ bout this miracle business’ he said.

She felt a smile creep back across her lips. ‘and?’ she asked.

‘You gonna be offended if I don’t think your mine?’

She laughed softly ‘maybe a little. Go on...’

‘Gonna sound crazy but it was the outbreak, the walkers.’

She sighed ‘anyone ever told you your crazy?’

‘world went to shit, for everyone else but mine already was so I didn’t notice much different. And now, I got more than I ever thought I would. Family that give a crap about me, community, this house, this life, you. All of it. I never really thought of it as miraculous before but I think.... jus’ for me, it was the outbreak that caused all this.’

She pulled his arms tighter around her ‘maybe’ she said softly, ‘or maybe it’s still coming.’


End file.
